


Good Mojo

by starlurker



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlurker/pseuds/starlurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid has been cursed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Mojo

One fine summer day, in the last minutes of his rotation and looking forward to some private time with Luke, Reid was cursed. He didn't think much of it when it happened at first. Mrs. Zabala was speaking in some language that he didn't recognize (it sounded like _Zoriontasunbetetakobizitzaluzea_ , or at least that's what he picked up). She threw a generous handful of salt on him, some landing on his face, which ranked as almost nothing in offensiveness in his Scale of Thrown Things. 

"I'm going to regret asking this," Luke had said when he found out about the Scale of Thrown Things, "but what's the worst thing that's been thrown at you?"

"A latex glove water balloon with piss in it. They missed."

"And there's the regret." Luke had shaken his head. "No one deserves that." Reid had felt so good then, that a hilariously terrible incident from his residency in Baylor, no matter how amusing he found it himself, made Luke angry. Luke was the first one to say so (Katie second) and mean it, and it probably said something that only from those two would he have taken the sentiment.

But back to the present. The salt hit him in the eye and even with all his training, he couldn't help but scrub at it first. By the time he opened his eyes, Mrs. Zabala was already through the door and all he could remember was the overbearing musk of Chanel No 5 and the orange tail of her long scarf. Her voice was weepy so it was hard to make out what she said as she was walking away, but 'thank you' didn't make much sense, even if that was what it sounded like.

He's had several pleasant conversations with her before when he was her son's doctor. She was a beacon of calm during the worst. This was so confusing and part of why he disliked people on a general basis.

"OK," he said aloud. The interns and nurses seemed just as confused and some of them even seemed concerned. A nice switch.

"You all right there, Dr. Oliver?" Bobbi-Brandi-Bessie-potentially-Barbie asked. One of the nurses, the better ones, and he was disappointed that he couldn't remember her name.

He nodded and asked the room in general whether that happened here a lot.

"That's the first time," Bobbi-Brandi-Bessie-potentially-Billie said.

"Cliché’s true, I suppose. First time for everything." He walked out of the unit to go change into his civvies. His phone rang and flashed Luciano Grimaldi Snyder at him, put expressly there for Luke's extravagant eye rolls.

"You coming home soon?" He could hear the rush of wind as Luke spoke.

"Be there in 30 minutes as soon as I shake the salt out," Reid said.

An ominous silence. "Salt?"

"Someone threw salt on me today. I think I've been cursed."

"What's salt on the Scale of Thrown Things?"

"A one. It would have been a zero but some of it got in my eye."

"Uh huh. So, cursed?" He could hear Luke's amusement even as horns beeped around him. Luke had a terrible habit of cutting people off in traffic when he was horny and expecting to get some.

"Don't know why. I literally saved people today. Unless I was cursed with charm, so maybe I should be grateful."

"Say something charming to me," Luke said.

"Your car is an overrated piece of junk."

"Yup, totally worked," Luke said, laughing. "You're due for a bit of bad luck now anyway. I'll see you at home."

"Maybe," Reid said to the dial tone.

It wasn't too long ago when Reid found himself trapped in a car with a precious heart and a train barreling down his way. He didn't believe in miracles or divine intervention, but the way circumstances played out, Reid had to pause for a moment of doubt. The train was able to stop in time. He was able to get out of the car with more than a few moments to spare anyway. He was even able to deliver the heart in time. And Luke decided to stop waiting and said he was ready for everything, but Reid knew better than to let Luke know that he counted that as a piece of luck, that Reid was determined to hang onto him as if he was magnetized. 

("Not lucky," Luke would have probably said, maybe even while in bed enjoying afterglow. "Deserved." Reid could throw up at the image of it if he didn't like it so much.)

Nevertheless, he began to keep an eye out for strange things, just in case.

Not a single emergency popped up as he walked from from the elevator to his car. No bleeding head wounds or amnesia victims strolled by.

The drive home was a parade of green lights and drivers who let him have the right of way.

There was no line up at Starbucks for his late afternoon coffee. The barista just took his order and didn't ask him if he wanted to try the Mango Peach Icy Delight.

Luke's car was already in the garage.

When he walked in, the lights were already dimmed and candlelight put notes of amber on Luke's skin and welcoming smile. Their house smelled like rosemary chicken.

Nothing strange so far. Nothing bad, at least. Only things going his way.

"Hey," he said to Luke, grabbing him by the belt loops. He delved into Luke's mouth, the kiss turning from the herbal notes of rosemary and thyme to something that was just Luke, and that was the flavor he chased around. Luke's pleased sounds, oh his pleased sounds -- Reid could never get enough of it, Luke's shaky inhales of breath and stuttering sighs and groans. He untucked Luke's shirt and slipped his right hand underneath to feel the warm, smooth skin of Luke's back, took a few moments to just revel in this, something he never thought he could have.

Luke looked gratifyingly out of sorts when Reid pulled back. I put that there, he thought. Always a source of pride.

"So no curse?" Luke breathed out.

"Not so far." He decided to push his luck and went down on his knees. Luke would probably have been embarrassed by the sound he just made, but for Reid it sounded like the last note of a melody. He unzipped Luke's pants, pulled down the basic black boxer briefs and took Luke in his mouth.

"Mmph, Reid, the rosemary chicken," Luke mumbled. Reid hummed and Luke let out a groan. "Grill marks," Luke said. "The brown sauce...and pilaf." Luke babbled on about the food in the kitchen and Reid would laugh if his mouth wasn't occupied. Soon enough, he felt Luke's hands tighten in his hair to the point of (good) pain. Their test results came in clean days ago, so Reid forced the last inch of Luke down his mouth. Swallowed everything down. Held Luke by the back of his thighs as he slumped on top of Reid's head and settled for a bit, his jaw aching even as Luke softened. After a few minutes, he rose and led Luke down to the cozy dining table tucked in the nook of their kitchen and left him there, gloriously debauched. 

"The food smells amazing," Reid said. Luke nodded at him. It always took him a few minutes to come back to himself. 

Reid drank straight from the tap to freshen his mouth, then turned his attention to the meal. He got a generous portion of breast for Luke and thigh and legs for himself, a scoop of pilaf and a heavy hand with the brown sauce on top. When he turned to the table, Luke had straightened his clothes out.

"Jesus, Reid," he said, his cheeks flushed.

Reid shrugged, trying not to smirk. Few things were better than a genuinely surprised Luke. They settled down to dinner.

The house around them was modest, especially considering what they could both afford. Three bedrooms with two of them converted into offices, two bathrooms with multi-head showers that Reid insisted on and an old claw foot bathtub that Luke had to have, a cook's kitchen, all housed in an unassuming exterior but surrounded by acres of land. Room for privacy, at least as far as Reid was concerned, though he knew that Luke looked upon it as room to grow. 

This house never failed to make him feel at rest. At home.

"I guess I'll have to reciprocate later," Luke said in between his first and second bites, trying to sound annoyed but failing.

"Eh, you'll try," Reid said.

Luke's eyes narrowed. "You're on."

Reid grabbed a glass of water and tipped it at Luke as if it were a toast. There was a lot to celebrate.

* * *

Bobbi-Brandi-Bessie-potentially-Bronwyn greeted him the next day with a smile on her face. "Did you have a good night?" she asked.

Reid was having a great morning so he humored her. "Not bad," he said. Luke was on point last night and this morning.

"Then the good mojo Mrs. Zabala cast on you worked," Bobbi-Brandi-Bessie-potentially-Bavaria said, her eyebrow raised.

"Good mojo?"

She nodded and made a vague gesture. "You saved her grandson's life a couple of days ago. What were you expecting?" She walked off to do her rounds with a distracted air. "Your first patient's in room 214," she said as she left.

Reid stared at her retreating figure when her name finally came to mind. "Thanks, Cecilia." Her last name was Blessing. 

END


End file.
